Shikamaru's Valentine's Day Surprise
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Valentine's Day Fic! Sorry for the OOCness. So it's Valentine's day and Ino thinks it'll be boring like very other year BUT ths time Shikamaru has something different planned for the blond haried woman... Rated for slight sexual content Title may change.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did this wouldn't be here. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p><em>The Valentine's Day Game...<em>

"OI! Chouji! Come here!" The lazy Shikamaru Nara called out to his... slightly chubby friend. "What do you want Shikamaru? You know Valentine's Day is tomorrow and Ai and I are going away for the week, I need to get to her NOW before I get yelled at again" the Akamichi huffed as he munched on the last chip in his chip bag while he walked over to his lazy best friend. Shikamaru scratched his head and pulled out a box. "Do you think she'll like it?" he asked quietly. Chouji was silent for a moment before he broke out into a grin and hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Hey! Get of of me!... so troublesome" the said Nara muttered tiredly. Chouji let go and smiled "So you're finally going to do it? Huh... It's about time!" Chouji asked/ said, happy that his friend was finally going to tie the knot with his other best friend Ino Yamanaka.

Shikamaru blushed slightly, "Yes Chouji but do you think she'll like it?" he asked again his tone slightly worried. Yes he was probably the laziest shinobi on Konoha BUT he really did love Ino and he wanted this to be special for her knowing it would make her happy. Chouji grinned and started backing away "She'll love it" he answered as he ran down the street towards his love. Shikamaru smirked as he too turned around and walked home, "I hope she likes what I have planned for her as well" he said queitly.

This Valentine's Shikamaru had some one he really loved and he was going to do something totally unlike himself... he _actually _had something planned and it involved quite a lot of moving...

* * *

><p>"<em>You never know Ino, Shikamaru might actually have something planned this Valentine's..." <em>Sakura told her best friend Ino who was currently making dinner as she talked over the phone. "That's what you say all the time Sakura, but all he ever does is get flowers and chocolate and we usually just sit around and watch the clouds and sometimes Shika's not even here, he is one of the top shinobi you know" Ino told her as she set the dinner table. 5:45 Shika should be home any minute now... she thought to herself. "Anyways what does the ever so youthful Lee have planned for you?" Ino asked taking the attention off of herself. She was glad Sakura had finally gotten over Sasuke and had found some one more deserving of her.

Sakura sighed from over the phone _"Oh it's just perfect Ino!" _she said from the other end. _"He said he would take me to the beach, it's been forever since I've been there! I even got this cute new green bathing suit! Lee's is just going to love it!" _Sakura exclaimed in an excited voice. Ino sighed and fake laughed "That's great Sakura! You guys are going to have so much fun!" she told her trying not to let the jealously slip through... it didn't work. But Sakura was way too happy to notice anything. _"SAKURA! MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM" _Ino heard a voice say from the background. Ino chuckled Lee would always be his 'youthful' self. _"LEE! I'M ON THE PHONE ONE MINUTE!" _Sakura yelled causing Ino to flinch slightly at the noise. Sometimes Sakura rivialed her in how loud they could yell... _"Sorry Ino but I have to go" _Insert Sakura giggle _"Lee! Wait A minute!.." "But Sakura you're looking so very youthful when wearing only your youthful-" "LEE! Okay Bye Ino-pig!" _Before Ino had a chance to even say "Bye Billboard brow" the phone went _click! _And Ino was left with a dial tone.

Ino sighed and hung up the phone as well "Stupid Billboard brow" she muttered. "Now what did Haruno do now?" a lazy voice said from behind her. Ino smiled and turned around only to find a smirking Shikamaru standing right behind her. "Hey Shika" she said walking up to him and giving him a soft kiss. Kissing Shikamaru always gave Ino butterflies, she's been kissing him for years now. But the butterflies never went away. Ino felt her heart flutter when he put his arms around her bare waist.

"What did I tell you about going around the house in your underwear and one of my shirts?" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. It was true, today Ino didn't feel like going out so she just changed her undergarments and put on one of Shikamaru's dress shirts, she kept the buttons undone since she didn't really expect anyone to come by... Ino giggled and blushed "It's not like anyone's going to see Shika, I was here all day by myself" she whispered back. Shikamaru gave her a lazy smile and didn't answer her. Ino sighed as Shikamaru nuzzled his head into her neck. She gave a slight moan as he playfully bit her sensitive spot. "Shika" she moaned out dragging out the 'a'.

Said shinobi smirked against her neck. "So what's for dinner?" he asked in a seductive tone. Ino laughed _she _was usually the one seducing _him_. "You're such a tease!" she said pushing him away. Shikamaru smiled "You love it" he said following her into the kitchen. Ino smiled he didn't even _know _how much she loved it. Shikamaru sat at the table and smiled as he watched Ino walk around their tiny kitchen as she got their food ready. Shikamaru smiled as his slightly perverted self came out for a visit.

His eyes were watching Ino's perfectly rounded ass. His eyes trailed up her body and they passed her beautiful slim waist and made their way up to one of his favoutie body parts. Her breats. They were bound together by a purple (obviously) lacy bra. They slightly bounced as she walked around making Shikamaru turn slightly hard at the sight.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru and saw that his eyes were glued on her boobs. She smirked and put down her utensils before walking over to him. He licked his lips as she swung her hips in a seductive way. She straddled his lap and wove her arms around his neck. "Shika-kun" she whispered as she closed the distance between their lips.

Shikamaru would never admit it but he loved it when Ino called him 'Shika-kun' it really turned him on. "I thought you were hungry" she whispered as she trailed her lips down his neck and sucking slightly on his neck. Shikamaru groaned at the lovely feeling she was sending him. "I am... but for something different now" the lazy shinobi said with a lazy grin. Ino laughed and got off of Shikamaru "If you be a good boy then maybe you can get a little... prize later tonight" she told him walking back to her discarded utensils. Shikamaru grinned "What if I'm a bad boy?" he teased. Ino grinned and placed their food in front of them, she gave Shikamaru a quick kiss before whispering in his ear "Than I'm going to have to punish you".

~After Dinner~

"So Shika-kun what are we doing tomorrow? Or are you busy?" Ino asked trying not to let the sadness enter her tone. Shikamaru had to suppress the smile he was holding in. "It's a surprise" he murmured as stroked her long blonde hair. They were currently laying down on their soft, comfortable purple sheet covered bed, both tired from a very... sensual experience. "Shika!" she whined, he knew she hated surprises... unless she was the one planing them. Shikamaru chuckled and kissed her forehead "Don't worry Ino, you'll love it trust me" he whispered. Ino sighed knowing she probably wouldn't be able to argue with her lazy boyfriend. He was the only one whp could break through the stubborn Ino... sometimes. "Fine" she said.

Soon Shikamaru found himself pinned under a very seductive looking Ino. She bent her head and lightly licked his ear making him shiver in pleasure. "But now I'm going to have to punish you" she whispered. "You should know keeping secrets from me isn't a good idea" she said through kisses as she kissed down his chest. Shikamaru smiled glad she was distracted, he went still underneath her... a sign of defeat "By all means punish me" he whispered back. Ino grinned and kissed him passionately.

It was a very... sensual night for the two of them.

~The Next Morning~

Shikamaru smiled as he left the note on the bed. Silently the pineapple head walked out of the room and jumped out of the window. He had a lot to do if he wanted this day to be perfect. "This is going to be such a drag" he moaned as he landed on the ground. The sky was still dark so this was definitely way too early for him. But a voice in the back of his head whispered something that made his will to go on stronger. _"It's for some one you love"_

Ino woke up feeling sligtly sore in a few unmentionable places. "Happy Valentine's Day Shika-kun" she said keeping her blue eyes closed. There was no answer. Ino opened her eyes and turned to look at the empty space behind her. "Now where could that lazy bum have gone off to?" she wondered to herself as she got ready for the day. Ino dressed in her signature purple kunoichi outfit then she brushed her hair and teeth before applying a little bit of make up and walking into the silent kitchen.

Ino smiled as she saw the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table with a card attached to it. "Oh Shikamaru" she said with a content sigh. They were beautiful red roses with white lilies carefully placed around them. Ino picked up the card and laughed when she saw the familiar lazy scrawl on the front. She opened the card and her eyes widened at the contents.

_Ino,_

_Good Morning, I know you're probably surprised since I'm awake BEFORE you. But since today is Valentine's Day and I know you hate how we always just sit and watch clouds all day, I thought you would like it better of we did something... more to you're taste. All around Kohona I have placed little cards, much like this one, in specific places. I know you can figure out each puzzle... you're not as stupid as some people seem to think. Anyways, you better hurry up and find them cause this was very troublesome to put together..._

_So Happy Valentine's Day and don't forget I Love You Ino... see you at the finish._

_Love,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Here's your clue:_

_This clue can be found in the place that is sweet smelling just like you. Here is where your father saw us kissing for the very first time. Can you figure it out?_

Ino grinned, giddy as she re-read the letter. She was in complete shock, did Shikamaru seriously do this? I mean he was the laziest shinobi ever known! "Oh Shika..." Ino whispered her heart fluttering in her chest. Shikamaru really did have his moments. Ino tucked the note in her pocket and walked out the door heading off to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She knew that was the answer to the first hint since it was the first place her father saw Ino and Shikamaru in a... heated kiss.

_Flashback:_

DING DONG! _Hearing the bell ring_ _a 16 year old Ino Yamanaka looked up from her paper work. "Hello?" she called out. Hearing no answer the Yamanaka turned back to her work muttering to herself "I swear I heard that bell ring". If she had looked closer to the darkened store she would have noticed the shadow that seemed to follow her..._

_SMASH! Ino's head snapped up and her eyes widened. She was sure there was some one in her shop. She quietly took a step away from the desk and went to peer down the flower aisles. "Hello? Who's in here?" she called out hoping the person wasn't a burglar. I mean yes she was a ninja but she was still learning. She walked around the aisles some more not seeing anyone but she could definitely feel their chakra presence. _

_Ino sighed and started walking away but she stopped in mid-step. Her eyes widened "Why can't I move...?" she asked herself totally dumbfounded. Her legs started moving in the direction where the front desk was. "What the hell.." she thought as she struggled to move away... it wasn't working._

"_WHOEVER YOU ARE LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" she yelled angrily. Her vivid blue eyes showing her anger. Her blond locks swishing behind her as she furiously moved her head side to side. "Come on Ino stop being so troublesome! You are distracting me while moving yourself like that!" an annoyed voice called out. Ino looked up. Her mouth formed a little 'o' shape. "SHIKAMARU NARA!" she yelled out when the shadow finally brought her up to him._

_His lazy face brought up a smirk but still he didn't answer her. "RELEASE ME! OR I'll-" Ino started yelling but Shikamaru cut her off "What are you going to do Ino?" he questioned "As long as I have my jutsu working there's nothing you can do" he told her his smirk growing. Ino opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She knew he had her there really was nothing she could do so she opted for pouting cutely knowing he couldn't say no to this face._

_Shikamaru groaned "That's not going to work Ino you've used way too much" he muttered. Ino smirked inwardly knowing that wsn't the caase. "Come on Shika-kun let me go, if you do I'll give you a treat" she said seductively. Shikamaru raised a lazy brow "What kind of surprise?" he asked. Ino smirked and told him to move her closer. He did._

_When they were close enough Ino looked in his eyes and whispered "Let me go and you'll find out Shika-kun". Shikamaru could see the want and lust in the blonds eyes. Shikamaru nodded his head and released her, instantly Ino's arms wove themselves around his neck and her lips were glued to his. Shikamaru put his arms around her and pulled her closely against him, he turned them around so her back was on the wall. Ino smiled into the heated kiss as she swiftly jumped up and wrapped her long legs around his lean torso. _

_Shikamaru licked Ino's lips begging for entrance making the blond happily comply. Shikamaru moved them so Ino was now sitting on the desk. Her paperwork now forgotten and scattered across the floor. Shikamaru moved his mouth so it was sucking on Ino's sweet spot. Her eyes closed as she let a small moan escape "Shika-kun" she had moaned out getting him excited. Ino's legs tightened their hold around the shadow man's waist and in return his hands squeezed her ass making her give out another moan. _

_Ino pulled his face back up to her's addicted to the taste of his lips. The taste a combination of cinnamon and smoke. Odd combination but lovely all the same. Ino knew that making out in the store was probably not a good idea but she couldn't help it. To be blunt Shikamaru just turned her on too damn much._

"_INO YAMANAKA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" an angry voice called out. The two oblivious lovers broke apart and turned to look at who had bothered them. Ino's face turned bright red when she saw it was her father who was also slightly red. "Um... hi daddy" she said quietly. This was one embarssing predicament. Ino's hands were tangled in Shikamaru's hair and her legs were tightly bound to his waist making his shirt and vest ride up and show some of his lean stomach. Shikamaru was no better. One hand was placed firmly on Ino's rear end while the other was under her shirt pressed against her breast._

Flashback over:

Ino chuckled as she remembered that day. Her father had chewed her out then had taken Shikamaru outside who then came back with a faint purplish blue bruise on his face. Ino had yelled at her father and refused to speak to him until he apologized.

"Hello there Ino looking for this?" came the sweet voice of her mother. Ino turned around and grinned when she saw the purple envelope placed in her mothers hand. "Hi mama" she said giving her a hug before taking the envelope. "Have fun Ino" her mother said with a wink before vanishing in the back room. Ino blushed and walked out off the store

_Ino,_

_Good job! You found the clue now grab your favourite flower and get on the move. The next clue lies where the sun shines down. You can hear the childeren laugh and play as they splash around. Sakura and Lee are kissing in the sun making the adults... chuckle at their fun? Ah... whatever I'm no good at rhyming Even **with** Chouji's help... Hurry up Ino!_

_Love,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

Ino grinned. Oh Shika she thought he doesn't even know how easy this is. Ino put the card into her pocket and made her way down to the beach. She giggled as she rememebred his rhyming skills. "What a silly boy" she murmured.

As she walked, Ino smiled at all the couples she saw. It seemed all of her friends had some one special with them on the day of love. She passed Hinata and Naruto who were... eating ramen. She chuckled when she saw the two feeding eachother, Hinata's face was bright red and you could see the pinkish hue on Naruto's face.

She passed the training grounds and saw TenTen and Neji lying next to each other kissing passionately. She smiled you knew Neji liked PDA? She mused to herself. She also saw Chouji and Ai, Kiba and Kumiko and lastly she saw Sasuke with Shiomi. They were all so cute! She waved to each couple before walking down to her destination.

~At The Beach~

Ino walked around the beach feeling the arm sand seep into her feet and tickling her toes. The warm sun was beating down on her face. It was absolutely wonderful. But the calm feeling was broken when Ino heard her name being called "HEY INO-PIG! GET OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled waving her hands back and forth. Ino pouted slightly but walked over to the bubblegum head. "Hey billboard brow... and Lee" she said with a wave. Sakura stood up and Ino could see Lee practically drooling which made Ino silently chuckle. "So Number 1: Here's your envelope" Sakura started handing Ino a purple envelope " Number 2: Tell Lazy ass that even though it was sweet it was interfering with my lovely date AND Number 3: Don't you just love my new bikini!" Sakura said squealing the last part.

Ino had to admit that Sakura did look pretty good with that hip hugging, boob emphasizing, hair popping, teeny wienie green bikini. Ino silently laughed at her little inner description "Yeah you look great billboard brow" Ino complimented adding a little grin at the end. Sakura laughed "Okay well go away now me and Lee... have some business to take care of." Sakura told her with a little shove. Ino got the message and laughed "See ya later billboard brow, don't forget to keep it PG there are other people around here!" Ino told them with a smirk and a wink. Sakura blushed but Ino ran off before she could get yelled at. Bu she could hear a faint "INO!" coming from the beach.

_Ino,_

_Okay this is the last one since writing more will just be to troublesome. This one will be very easy since I'm basically telling you where I am even YOU can figure it out. Come find me at our place. Here is where everything first happened. I asked you out, I made you my girlfriend, I kissed you, I told you I loved you and I even made love to you in this spot. Hurry Ino I'll be waiting... there's something I need to tell you_

_Love,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

Ino grinned and shouted out "THE TREE!" before running off into the distance. A couple of people who were walking by gave the blond woman a couple of odd stares. She ignored them and ran quickly it had been a couple of years since they had been there. The last time they were there Shikamaru and her had just been watching the clouds and it was on Valentine's Day 3 years ago...

~Final Destination~

Ino Yamanaka walked through the bushes and trees trying not to get scratched by any of the loose branches. Soon the young woman stepped through an opening and she was standing in a beautiful clearing. She took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled so good the flowers gave the clearing a nice feel to it. Ino's smiled brightened when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She leaned her head back and opened her eyes only to see a smiling Shikamaru Nara.

Said pineapple head looked down and place a soft kiss on Ino's lips. "I'm glad you figured it out" he told her once they pulled away. Ino smiled "Well it wasn't that hard you lazy bum" she replied as she put her hands on his. Shikamaeu put his head on hers as the watched the sunset together.

"Shika it was very sweet of you to do this for me" she whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. Shikamaru smiled "It wasn't that hard Ino, everyone else had to do work all I had to do was sit here." Shikamaru said cheekily. Ino grinned and smacked his arm "You're so lazy" she snuggled further into him "But I love you anyways" she murmured against his chest.

Shikamaru smiled and took a deep breath he knew it was time. Silently he led Ino to their special tree and sat her down cradling her in his arms. "This place hold so many memories" he murmured. "Do you remember when I asked you out for the first time?" Shikamaru asked her hiding his face in her blond tresses. Ino grinned "Of course I do, you were absolutely adorable Shikamaru!" Ino squealed loudly causing Shikamaru to wince slightly at the sound.

"Yea, Yea, Yea I was cute. Now do you remember our first kiss?" he asked her.

"Of course I do! We were both really nervous!" she exclaimed to him.

"How about the time where I asked you to be my girlfriend?" he questioned her yet again.

"DUH! I remember it like it was yesterday you silly pineapple head" she answered in an 'obviously-you-idiot' tone.

"Don't call me that. Now how about when I told you I loved you?" a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Shikamaru Nara... DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I MAY BE BLOND BUT I AM NOT STUPID!" she was utterly annoyed now.

"Sorry Ino. How about when we made love? Do you remember that?" he already knew the answer.

"Shikamaru" sigh "Do you think I would forget something like that? Honestly Shikamaru sometimes I feel like the smart one" she answered him as she calmed down.

"Okay how about when I asked you too marry me?" he questioned a full on smirk on his face.

"..."

"Ino?" he said looking at his girl's face, seeing shock.

"Um... n-n-now that i-i-is something I-I-I don't remember" she stuttered a light blush coming over her face.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled her on her feet, once she was steady he got down on one knee and held her hands in his. Ino took a sharp breath in. She was speechless.

"Inoshishi Yamanka" he started but smirked when he heard the annoyed sigh she didn't really like her full name. "This spot has so many wonderful memories our first everything has happened here. I know I can be lazy and I call you troublesome all the time. But Ino... I really do love you I have ever since we made it on Team 10. I just never realized why I was so angry when Sasuke or Sai held your affections. Ino I really can't stand the thought of one of them holding you in their arms it hurts Ino. So Inoshishi Yamanaka will you do me the honor and will you marry me?" he asked her as he poured out all his love into that small speech.

For a minute Ino was silent. Shikamaru was actually being romantic she was honestly shocked. There were the few romantic gestures like flowers or cuddling. But this wasn't what she expected.

But soon she snapped out of it and she launched herself into his arms and hugged him furiously. "Oh Shika-kun! I love you too! Of course I'll marry you!" she squealed happily. Shikamaru chuckled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Ino marveled at how beautiful it was "Oh Shika it's beautiufl" she whispered.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl" he whispered back kissing her softly. Ino grinned and deepened the kiss. Shikamaru pulled away for breath "I know the perfect way to celebrate" he whispered as he kissed her neck. Ino giggled "Sometimes I wonder how a lazy bum like you could ever have so much energy" Ino told him as his hands started to wonder. Shikamaru smirked but didn't answer instead he asked her a question.

"Did you like today Ino?"

"Of course I did Shika! How could I not? But I do wonder how you're going to top this next year..."

Shikamaru groaned at that sentace. "Sometimes these things _are _too troublesome. Come on Ino!" he whined.

Ino laughed and pulled her fiance's lips back to her own. Shikamaru frowned slightly at her laughter. So he pinned her down underneath him and smirked lazily.

"Now stop laughing and shut up we need to celebrate"

* * *

><p>Hey people! Just another one of those Valentine's fics! Hope you enjoyed it. I know there are a lot of OOC sorry 'bout that! Anyways Happy Valentine's Day to all you special people out there! (With or without a special someone) Review please!<p>

With Much Love- Renee


End file.
